Demanding, Are We?
by Cherry Ami
Summary: Kagami is working in a cafe and has to stay late, for Kise asked him to change shifts for one night. He doesn't know that a particular blue-haired guy Kuroko, who started working not long ago, stayed to help. And when Kuroko states an obvious interest in Kagami, how will he react? I guess we all know how. M rated, one shot, smut, lemon, yaoi. No likey, no readey.


**This is officially a present for my dear smut-reader, cosplayer and one of my best friends, Egluccy. I promised you I would finish this fic, but I figured it would be best to upload it todaaaay. YOUR BIIIIRTHDAAAY. **_  
_

**I hope you love it as much as I did. It was kind of hard portraying Kuroko. xD  
**

**SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND I HOPE YOU LOVE BEING AN ADULT, YOU EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BITCH.  
**

**To other readers, HI.  
**

**Please note that this is a draft. I'll fix it if I see any mistakes, but for now - please ignore them. xD  
**

**Also, there's a hint of a story for AoKise, so I'd like to know your thoughts - would you like to see an AoKise multi-chapter fic with this idea? I'm not a big fan of KagaKuro, so sorry in advance. :( If there are any readers of mine, you know what I'm talking about. AoKise is my pony.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR READING.  
**

* * *

_Cling, bump, CRASH_

Oh _shit._

I rolled my sleeves up and exhaled in a very slow pace. Now you've done it, Kagami Taiga, really smooth. Breaking the fourth plate in a week. _You. Not anyone else. You._

I hunched down and started picking different pieces of what was left of the plate. Silently cursing under my breath, I managed to get the bigger pieces and throw them away, while the little ones were too _little_ for my Hulk hands.

Great. Now I have to _sweep_ the trash away. In the middle of work. Awesome. Wow, I should applaud myself. Kagami the Destroyer, that's what I should be called from now on.

I was about to get up and find a sweeper, when one bumped into me.

A guy with deep, crystal clear blue eyes stared down at me, holding that stupid thing right in front of my face. I yelled and fell back on my butt, landing _quite_ ungracefully for a waiter.

"H-how," I stuttered in complete shock. "how long have you been _standing_ there?"

He was pale. His blue hair matched his eyes, which was really weird, but I knew this guy. He was one of the waiters my boss hired for the café, and I was the only one he would talk to. He had this strange ability to walk around unnoticed. So, after two days of work with me, he quietly asked me if I could assure the boss he was always there, even though the boss _swore_ he didn't see him all day.

Kuroko Tetsuya. The shadow of Mai Café.

It was pretty unusual to have a guy who was practically invisible be a waiter, but the regular females seemed to adore him. After just a week of him working, girls started flowing in, asking about this mysterious guy with blue eyes and blue hair. Naturally, I wasn't very keen on helping a waiter who is more popular than me, but something made me rethink my choices.

"I was helping to pick the pieces up," he answered and gave me the sweeper.

I gulped down and tried remembering his hands, but it was impossible. Although now that I think about it – there were more pieces than I picked up.

"Oh," I said. "Okay. Thanks, I guess?"

He nodded and picked up his tray with coffee and a pretzel. He disappeared through the door to the café, and I was left alone to sweep my shame into the trash can.

I was one of the most promising basketball players in Japan, I had everything I wanted, but…

The university that would lead me towards my glory in basketball had an unusually high price for studies, so I didn't have much choice. I had to work as a waiter for a year until I could actually get in. The scouts agreed to wait until I finished my studies and then I could play in the league. Apparently, education was very important to them. Who could blame them?

So I sucked it up and prepared for long hours of work at Mai Café.

After two months of working here, I started liking it. I admired the chefs, I loved getting tips, and everyone was really nice. It's been seven months now, and I was nominated as "The best waiter" for three months straight. Until Kuroko came in.

No one understood why he was so appealing. He was _invisible._ If I hadn't been the one he talked to, I wouldn't have noticed that there even was a new person working at Mai.

I dusted myself off and rushed to the kitchen to bring a new set of Green tea for an old lady and her husband. I added two cupcakes to make up for their wait.

"Oy, Kagamicchi!" said a voice I recognized as the next shift. I exhaled loudly.

"Kise," I acknowledged and started making my way to the 'staff only' door.

"I need to talk to you." He said and I nodded.

"Can this wait a second? I have to get this job done."

Kise nodded and brushed his golden hair aside from his amber eyes. I pushed the door open and saw one of the waiters, Aomine, reaching for Kise.

Everyone knew they were into each other, and no one bothered to be disgusted. All I heard that Kise couldn't put up with Aomine at first, but Aomine got what he wanted. When I got here, they were already together, so I only heard bits of the actual story. Kise was the most popular waiter here, and Aomine - well, a newbie who managed to piss Kise off for the first three weeks and everyone figured that they'd end up together. Eventually, they did. They've been working here for one and half year already.

I put the tray in front of the old couple and apologized. The old lady waved me off and told me everything was okay. She thanked me for the cupcakes and her husband said it wasn't necessary. People like them made my day better, so I smiled and left their table.

I got back to Kise, who was struggling to get out of Aomine's embrace.

"Ao -," He hissed when he saw me coming. "Aominecchi, jesus, we'll have time for this later –"

"But I couldn't kiss you for seven hours straight, you know how hard it is for me to keep away –"

"Not now, Aominecchi, get off –" Kise whispered, but I heard him and chuckled. "I have to talk to Kagami, oh my god, NO, STOP, DON'T –"

By that time Kise was laughing his head off as Aomine started tickling him. "Kiiiiise, you are so not fun, just _one_ smooch, that is all I'm asking."

I liked watching those two. They were so happy together. Kise got out of Aomine's grip somehow and gave him a tiny peck. Aomine smiled broadly and put a hand on Kise's waist.

Kise coughed a few times and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Kagamicchi, he's such a wild person."

Aomine broke into a hearty laugh and I couldn't help but smile.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I needed to change the tidying shifts with you today," He started and Aomine nibbled on Kise's neck. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. Aomine and I have an important date today – it's been a year we're together, so –"

"It's our anniversary!" Aomine shouted with that low voice of his and Kise blushed like hell.

"Aominecchi, you don't need to be so blunt about it –"

"Yes I do," He answered and kissed Kise on the cheek.

"Okay," I said and Kise looked at me.

"So easily?" He asked and I nodded.

"It's your special day, after all. Go have fun, it's not a big deal," I said and Kise lit up like the sun.

"Thank you, Kagamicchi, I'll thank you somehow!" he said and got back to work, slightly pushing Aomine away.

I returned to my work and carried cups of coffee or tea to customers. I kept glancing at the blue haired waiter, who wasn't showing any signs of feelings, but a pack of high-school girls were squeeling just because he opened his mouth and said something. I couldn't hear it, but I felt some kind of anger boiling in my blood.

It started a few weeks back. I saw Kuroko changing and my imagination ran wild. I didn't care about gender, so I wasn't that scared of my thoughts, but it disgusted me. I didn't want to think about Kuroko in _that_ way. He was my rival. I wanted to be the best waiter, but he took my position almost too easily.

He pissed me off for being so darn cute. And I still helped him out.

A girl asked for a strawberry mocha, so I nodded and took my tray to fulfill her wish.

* * *

"Come by tomorrow!" I said and waved to the last of our customers.

I said good-bye to Aomine and Kise, who left the café straight after and I started cleaning the tables and putting the chairs in their place. I looked out the window and admired the sun setting. It was a beautiful view.

I was holding a plastic bag full of trash, when I felt it being tugged.

I turned around, alarmed, just to see blue eyes looking straight into mine. My whole body flinched and I recognized Kuroko.

"Could you _please_ show your existence for once?" I asked and gave him the bag. He pushed a chair to its own place and glanced at me.

"I've been here for the past 15 minutes."

I felt my cheeks burning. I didn't see him before.

"It's okay, Kagami-kun, I'm used to this," he said and walked away to take out the trash. "Also, we have to wash the dishes, so I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I gulped and remembered that it was Kuroko's day to clean the café.

I rushed to the kitchen and let the water flow until it was the right temperature. I saw Kuroko coming inside and standing beside me. I cleaned, he rinsed and so we went.

I was humming this stupid song, and I think Kuroko didn't mind it all. In fact, he started humming alongside me. We were so into the song, we barely noticed the stack of dirty dishes lessening by the second.

"Isn't it magical?" Kuroko asked.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he bit his lip. "Aomine and Kise, I mean."

"Yep," I said and smiled to myself. I caught Kuroko staring at me with his pale blue eyes. I blushed. "What is it?"

He breathed in. "They're so happy."

"Yep," I said and didn't bother thinking how weird he was. Of course, he was cute and all, but mentioning Aomine's and Kise's relationship all of a sudden was a little bit awkward.

He rinsed and cleaned a plate and put it on top of the clean dish stack. "I have this theory about relationships," He said.

I wasn't in the mood to listen, but what the heck, I had to. Kuroko wasn't very talkative.

"There has to be a light and a shadow. The shadow fills the light, and the light makes the shadow whole. That's why I think their whole love story is so perfect. They managed to become lights to each other. Kise was a shadow at first, but evolved into a light after he fell for Aomine. It's beautiful."

"Do you have your light?" I asked, cautiously, washing the bits of the plate.

"No," he said and we worked in silence for a while.

I thought about his words carefully, weighing the feeling. He was so right, it hurt. I was pretty stupid, so I would never have even thought about a definition like this. Relationships seemed beautiful to me, so it opened my eyes. Kuroko was a shadow.

I needed a shadow.

"Do you have a shadow?" he asked as if on cue. I froze and stopped in my tracks.

"No, I don't," I said and put the plate down. I glanced at Kuroko, who did exactly the same thing.

"I don't mean to scare you off, Kagami," he started. "But I kind of find you attractive."

I was shocked. Me? Attractive?

I am a giant, I eat for a family of five and I'm a basketball player. And this guy, this gorgeous guy with eyes to die for was saying that he found me attractive.

I wasn't that kind of person who just plays with a guy for a night and leaves him without calling. But Kuroko wanted me to jump on him and kiss every inch of his body. Hell, he managed to turn me on in a kitchen and only because he confessed that he found me attractive.

He inched closer to me, his face expressionless. "I don't mind having a one night stand with you. Really."

My breath got caught up and I coughed into my fist.

"Kuroko –"

"I saw you looking at me," he stated and I cursed under my nose.

"That doesn't mean anything – "

"I know you want me as much as I want you now," Kuroko whispered so that only I heard him.

I stood there, Kuroko watching me and I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Look, it's just a one night stand, okay?" He said. "I will not ask you for more. I just want some fun."

I gave up. Cleaning the cafe wasn't my thing anyway.

I pulled Kuroko to me and kissed him on the mouth. I was fierce and he moaned when our lips touched. Kuroko didn't hesitate for a second and his hands were in my hair. I dragged him to the counter and he sat on it, wrapping his legs around my waist.

I felt kind of breathless, and when I backed away from our rather slow and kinder-garden_ish_ kissing, I saw his face flushed.

"One thing," he said, catching his breath. "Don't go easy on me, Kagami-kun."

"Like it rough?" I asked, smiling.

"I'm _very _demanding." He smirked and pulled me into yet another kiss. I felt his lips parting and I could feel his tongue invading my mouth. I tasted his saliva and let our tongues tangle in a quick and passionate tango. I gripped his shirt tighter, while Kuroko brushed the sides of my waist, slowly making his way to my belt. He tugged at it and I felt my groin bumping into his tights.

I groaned and Kuroko smiled into our kiss. I started taking his shirt off and Kuroko raised his hands to help me out. His skin was practically translucent, so white, my pants were tighter than before. I played with his nipples, hungrily attacking his mouth at the same time. Kuroko started breathing faster than before, and I felt his erection grinding my stomach.

I took his shoes off and Kuroko grabbed my chin.

"This is where I demand," he said, aroused. "Suck me off."

Oh _man._

I never thought that this could be so sexual. My lovers were usually complete ukes, boring, moaning and unresponsive. While Kuroko… He was something else.

I would've never listened to another guy ordering me around, but Kuroko's aroused voice made me do whatever he asked me to do.

I slowly brought his boxers and pants down and his erection sprung free. I teased him a bit with my free hand and I kissed Kuroko. He moaned into my mouth once again and I felt a shiver run down my stomach. It was a really, _really_ good shiver.

He was so _responsive._

I lowered myself so I could kiss the tip of his throbbing cock, and Kuroko curled his toes. I licked his length, cupped his balls and played with them until I could feel the blue-haired shudder with passion.

"Kagami –" he moaned.

I deep throated him for a while, until Kuroko grabbed my face and pulled me for a kiss. I devoured him whole, invading his mouth with my tongue. He gripped me tighter, digging his fingers into my shirt.

I pushed away and started undressing myself.

"No," Kuroko said. "No, let me."

I wanted to refuse, but I met his hungry eyes and let him do whatever he wanted to do. It was strange seeing so many emotions run through his face. I liked this. I liked this _too much._

Kuroko was very skilled at taking clothes off. I was shirtless in less than three seconds, which was probably a world record.

He kissed my abs and chest and I tilted my head back, so I would enjoy his cold lips on my burning skin.

He dragged his hands downwards, pushing through my jeans and wrapping his small hand on my erection.

"Ah –," I groaned and he stroked me beneath my clothes.

He jumped off the counter and pushed me on the floor. I helped him take my jeans off and we were both naked. Kuroko wanted to return the favor, but I was too aroused to let him.

"I thought we were going to play by my rules," he pouted.

"I want to feel your insides." I whispered into his neck and he shuddered.

He moaned into my ear and I couldn't keep myself from touching him more. My fingers traveled to his mouth and he carefully sucked on them, coating them with his own saliva. I could see his turned on face, his eyes devouring me whole, his hands in my hair.

I brought my hands down, slowly working my way up his thighs, until I reached his entrance. I entered a finger with ease. I felt quite uneasy, for I didn't know if he ever had sex with a man, but after hearing his approving mewl I knew he was more than ready.

"Kagami, aah~," he moaned and I started stretching him, preparing for something quite special. Kuroko couldn't keep himself from reacting to my touches, and I found it even more amazing than I did before. I was having sex with one of the most interesting men in this café. It struck me as impossible, but fortunately, having some sexual feelings for this blue haired guy paid off.

"Take me," he whispered and I shuddered. He was still so demanding, so _eager_, so I decided without a moment's hesitation. My dick was pumping from wanting, glistening from pre-cum. I stroked myself for a second, so as not to make his insides hurt when I entered.

I positioned myself and looked at him. He grabbed me and kissed me feverishly, instantly exploring my mouth with his tongue. And then I gave him a slow thrust, not having any more patience.

"So… tight…" I hushed and he smiled into the kiss.

He moaned with every thrust, begging me to go deeper, faster. When I started thrusting hard, barely containing my whole energy, he was practically screaming my name. The heat surrounding my manhood was unbearable. I have never wanted to fuck a man more than I did now.

His blue hair was moving against my cheek, and as I was working my way toward my glorious orgasm, he started whimpering. I leaned back a little to see what was happening.

Kuroko's face was red, his saliva dripping down from one of the corners of his mouth.

"I'm… I'm… almost..!" he moaned in between pauses, and I understood I was hitting his sweet spot over and over again. I felt the familiar feeling down my stomach. It meant I was almost there also.

Suddenly, Kuroko arched his back, his dick ejaculating a swift amount of cum, sticking to my stomach. The warm feeling drowned me, took me in and I was seeing stars. My whole world crashed, blackness surrounded my eyes, and I exploded inside of him, still keeping my pace, still thrusting as hard as ever.

When we were both done, panting, I removed my dick from him, and collapsed beside him. Kuroko was wiping the sweat away and looked at me.

And then he smiled for real.

"That was actually the greatest fuck I've ever had," he said and I nodded.

"Same here," I said.

He crawled on top of me, kissed my lips and drew back. "I'm going to need your number, big guy."

I laughed out loud, wiped a streak of his sweat covered hair and left my hand on his cheek.

"First, we have coffee," I said. "Then I'll think about it."

"Tease," he said and we started kissing again.

Something told me this was a start of a not so friendship-ee relationship.

* * *

**Review this crap of a one shot and I may write a better one. xD**


End file.
